One Piece: The Path of Justice
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: With the world gone to hell and war a daily thing in everyone's life a young Marine Officer struggles to make a name for himself as he tries to spread his own idea of Justice across the world while the pirate age continues. Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1: The Past and Now

**Chapter One. I realize that there aren't to many stories about the Marines since not to many people like them especially after what happened to Ace so I decided to make one to see the Marines from another view. My spelling check is messed up so there might to a bit to many grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**I will be accepting characters I don't know yet, so if you have one just post it and I'll considered if I want to take some. The forum for OC's is on the bottom of the chapter. Pirate or Marines you can decide. **

Blood stained the sandy shores of the once peaceful island as the lives of men were being torn from them by the cold blades and merciless bullets of the enemy. The once peacefully blue sea turned a dark gray as the waves violently crashed against the shore line the incoming waves turning a crimson red as lifeless bodies of both Marines and Pirates slowly begun to get pulled out to sea. Yet, as the lifeless bodies littered the ground many of the beach the still living fought bravely against their determined foe. The local port city was filled with fleeing civilians as Marines desperately struggled to evacuate them but quickly gave up as they joined in on the fight in a desperate attempt to fend off the invading pirates.

"You Marines are like cattle following orders without question and you're foolish for doing so! This is what happens when you try being a good little soldier!" A Pirate roared loudly as he embraced the cold rain that showered down upon him soaking his clothes and washing off the blood that stained his peach colored skin. Firing off a shot from his flintlock pistol the pirate laughed widely as rain made contact with the hot gun barrel creating steam that hit his face making his eyes widen with rage as a lone Marine charged at him. The two opponents locked blades their eyes filled with rage as they both were determined to end the other's life.

Rain ran off the roof tops above raining down upon the small alley way between the local general store which had been easily raided by the pirates and the local tavern which was once filled with the drunken spirits of the locals along with passing by travelers and merchants. Now, the tavern was filled with several bodies who were laying face down within the entrance their bodies filled with led and their clothes stained with gun powder. Within the once cheerful tavern was puddles of blood as wounded pirates and marines were laying only a few feet from each other slowly passing on to the other life together.

"Just keep hiding kid and you'll be fine, I promise you" The Marine explained as the man had to be no older then twenty two years old and his uniform was stained with the blood of his fallen comrade; and his enemies that fell prey to his sword. The man was bent down on one knee his dark blue eyes were weak as he struggle to hold back tears that were slowly forming within the corner of his eyes, standing before him was a young face boy no older then eight years old. The boy had light brown eyes that were filled with fear, his short chocolate brown hair was soaking wet from the rain, and his skin had a light tan to it. The boy was shaking uncontrollably as he watched the Marine bravely standing before him as only a few minutes ago he had rescued the boy from being kill in the brawl that occurred within the tavern.

"Where did everyone go?" The boy whispered lowly as he struggled to stay standing but finally his weakened legs gave him and the boy dropped to his knees.

"They're being evacuated right now, kid. Everything is going to be alright you can tr-" The Marine started to comfort the boy but he suddenly ended his sentence short as he spun around to come face to face with three pirates. The pirates' clothes were soaked from the rain and they all expressed faces of rage along with pleasure from their recent kills, their sabers dripping with fresh blood and his knuckles bruised.

"Stand back, kid" The Marine muttered lowly as he slowly rose to his feet gently tipping his hat downwards allowing the rain to drip off the edge and stay out of his face. The boy quickly crawled over the lone Marine his hands grappling around the Marine's leg in a desperate attempt to keep close with him as he feared being alone in such a horrific battle. The Marine simply craned his neck around to face the small boy and giving him a devilish grin he patted the boy on the head.

"Let me just take care of these three and then I'll get you out of here" The Marine stated proudly as the boy watched in awe at the bravery the young soldier was showing and slowly releasing the Marine's leg the boy sat back to avoid being in danger.

"Die you pig!" The Pirates roared angrily as they rushed at the single Marine their blades held high over their heads as they watched with amusement. Leaning forward the Marine charged forward by himself roaring loudly in a desperate attempt to scare the three Pirates, but he knew better that they wouldn't give up a fight in whcih they had the favor in.

Not allowing the three pirates to get any closer the Marine quickly reached down with his left hand at the ground towards the body of one of his fallen comrades and shocking the three pirates he whipped out the fallen Marine's flintlock pistol. The three pirates quickly struggled to stop themselves from running into the Marine's range but it was hopeless. The Marine simply grinned upon sight of the three pirate's fear filled eyes as within this single moment their lives were in the hands of this strangers, the three men waited to see which one would fall prey to the Marine's gun.

"This is for him" The Marine muttered angrily as his eyes darted back to the dead Marine he had gained the weapon from and squeezing back the metallic trigger the Marine prayed lowly that the gun powder hadn't became to damp to be used. Aiming down the worn out iron sights the Marine pulled back the trigger. His arm muscles tensing up as he did so.

The young boy watched as the bullet cut through the alley way the steam emitting from the barrel slowly released into the air and before the boy could even blink the middle pirate was thrown backwards. Blood gush from his chest as the bullet buried deep into his torso and smashing into the ground with great force the blood dripping from his sides onto the ground.

"You bastard!" The two pirates roared angrily as they rushed at the Marine their eyes blood shot as their goal was to kill the Marine for their fallen crew member. The Marine quickly dropped the smoking pistol and with his saber in hand he rushed forward determined to defend the young boy. The pirates quickly separated one coming at the Marine from his left and the other from his right the two of them determined for blood shed.

"Watch out!" The young boy cried out as he feared for the Marine's safety, but upon his cry to warn his savior he instead made himself a target. With no warning one of the two pirates leaped into action just avoiding the Marine's blade as he slashed at him and with great speed he rushed towards the young boy. The Marine had no time to run after the pirate as he was forced to block the other pirate's sword his heart race increasing as he realized the boy was in danger.

"It's to late for him" The pirate growled angrily as he gripped his hilt tightly trying to overpower the Marine with brute strength, but grinning lowly the Marine used this to his advantage. Pulling his sword back and moving to the side quickly the Marine watched as the pirate's blade smashed into the ground leaving him completely exposed. With his saber aimed downwards the Marine slashed upwards with great force connecting the razor sharp blade with the pirate's exposed neck. The lifeless body of the pirate dropped to the ground and wasting no time the Marine raced after the pirate in hopes he could stop him.

"You're mine, kid!" The pirate roared loudly as the boy quickly stumbled back in fear and closing his eyes preparing for the hit he waited for it, but it never came. The sound of pouring rain roared loudly as the battle was starting to come to an end but the blood shed was far from over. The boy slowly put his hands down from shielding his face and as he slowly opened his eyes he was horrified at what he saw.

The Marine had jumped in front of the attack.

"M-Mister" The boy whimpered lowly as the pirate stood there in shock unable to move and the Marine stood there in pain as the blade was dug deep into his right shoulder. Blood rushed down his body and onto the ground around him as the Marine simply stood there in pain his eyes locked upon the boy as he struggled to grin at the boy.

"You're crazy" The pirate was able to spit out as he prepared to pull the blade from the Marine's shoulder, but before he could the marine threw his bare hand onto the blade. Gripping the blade tightly blood started to drip down his arm as he struggled to keep the in-shock pirate from being able to pull out the sword to do anymore harm.

"You tried attacking a innocent boy... You're just scum" The Marine spat as blood dripped from his moist lips and with one might push he ripped the pirate's blade from his shoulder leaving a gaping wound. Crying out in pain the Marine spun around and giving the pirate no time to recover from what had just happened he shoved the blade directly into the pirate's stomach.

For a brief moment the Marine and the pirate made eye contact as the two stood there both of them dripping with blood. The pirate released a low whimper of pain and the Marine just simple spat a large glob of blood into the pirate's face disgracing him for trying to attack a young boy. Slowly, pulling out the sword from the pirate's stomach the Marine gently pushed over the dying pirate and watched as he dropped to the ground.

"Mister?" The boy whimpered lowly as he watched the marine slowly turn around to face the boy, but dropped to the ground as he did so.

"Mister!" The boy rushed to the Marine's side tears forming up in his eyes as the Marine struggled to lift his face from the puddle of water he had found himself face down in. The boy dropped to his knees as he was at first afraid to touch the in pain Marine but quickly threw his hands around the marine's neck as the soldier of the sea slowly sat up to face the boy.

"You alright, kid?" The Marine asked curiously as he expressed a weak smile on his face.

"Yes... B-but you're hurt really badly because I couldn't fight for myself" The boy cried lowly as he pressed his face against the Marine's chest unable to stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

"I'm hurt because I chose to defend you. I'm a Marine I fight for Justice and I have no regrets, kid" The Marine explained as he released a low cough blood splattering on the ground as he did this.

"Justice..." The boy repeated lowly as he wathced curiously as the Marine took of his hat to show off his soaking wet black spikey hair and grinning at the boy he placed the hat onto his head.

"As men we have the right to follow our own sense of justice kid and today I followed my path... It might of been the end of me but I can truly die proud and happy. I hope you one day kid can say the same" The Marine said lowly as the pain within his voice was obvious and grinning weakly the Marine gave the boy a weak smile.

"What's your name kid?" The Marine asked curiously as the boy seemed a bit nervous about just standing around as his savior was dying in front of him.

"Bryson, Bryson Walker" The boy said lowly.

"Bryson, I can tell you're going to do great things in life. Please don't let me down" The Marine said as with these final words his eyes slowly closed shut as if his eye lids were to heavy to hold up. Dropping to the ground he left Bryson standing there by himself wearing the fallen Marine's hat as the pirates were now being pushed out of the city.

_Justice._

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Years Later...<strong>

The early morning sun was slowly making its way over the island's hill tops in the distance as the local citizens of the port side city slowly emerged from their homes preparing to start their daily routines. As the market filled up newly arriving merchants began to fill up the empty slots at the port and eager store owners prepared their merchandise in hopes to rip off some of the more foolish merchants. On the opposite side of the port on its own private dock was a large beaten up ship which was obviously owned by pirates due to its; jolly roger which was a skull with a large wave behind it. The locals avoided the ship as if it had a disease on it and peopel watched in horror as they noticed a unfamiliar figure relaxing on the ship, uninvited.

"Nice weather" The nineteen year old boy sighed heavily as he was calmly relaxing in a beach chair on the ship all by himself unbothered by the crew of the ship who were oddly enough in town with no guards on board. The boy's light brown eyes lazily wandered across the baby blue open sky amused by the birds high above him, he had short chocolate brown hair that spiked in the front slightly, and his skin had a light tan to his both natural and from the time he spent outside under the harsh sun. He wore a pair of tan dirt stained boots, he had black field trousers on that were neatly tucked into his boots as they were held up by a grey belt. Draped over his shoulder was a white jacket which was known by many people as the symbol of a Marine Officer, but unlike many he had the sleeves cut off and the jacket ended at his butt.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" A voice called out as the relaxed boy slowly sat up to see two crew members of the pirate ship standing before him. One of them with an arm full of groceries that they had obviously stolen by the full coin bag he still had attached to his belt. The first pirate was a short stocky guy with hands the size cannons balls oddly and the second pirate was a tall skinny man with a large saber attached to hsi belt as he held the groceries under both of his arms.

"Just a guy enjoying the view you guys on this ship here" The boy sighed heavily as he released a loud yawn and slowly stood up grinning upon sight of the crowed he had gained gathered around the ship to see what the "dangerous" pirates would do with the unwanted trespasser.

"Talk or we'll gut you like a fish" The taller pirate barked angrily as he dropped the groceries and threw both his hands upon the metallic hilt of his sword growling angrily at the intruder.

"Look what you did you dropped those groceries you two paid so much for" The boy stated lwoly as he could tell the two hot headed pirates were getting mad and with this he decided to tell them who he was.

"Names Bryson, Bryson Walker!" The boy called out as he casually walked over to the back of the beach chair and slipping his arms through his sleeveless jacket grinning as he reached behind it. Pulling out a pair of gun glasses he casually placed them upon his face and finally he pulled out a hat with the words Marines labeled upon it. The hat was older then most and it obviously had some sort of value to Bryson. Sighing lowly Bryson place dit upon his head grinning as he did this.

"Commander. Bryson Walker! I'm here to take in your crew!" Bryson roared loudly as he pulled out two red wooden tonfas and with amazing skill he begun to spin them rapidly grinning as he stood spinning. Tensing up he entered a horse stance and released a loud war cry as the two pirates nervously shared a look with each other.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**This OC forum is for anyone who wants to send in one.**

**Name-**

**Gender-**

**Age-**

**Affiliations- **(Marine, Pirate, Bounty Hunter, etc)

**Relationship- **(There will probably be some sort of relationships developing in the story so if you want your character be in one just say a few things they like and stuff, if not then leave this section out)

**Justice- **(If they're a Marine what type of justice do they follow and if they're a pirate what are their morals)

**Race-**

**Powers/Abilities- **(Devil Fruit, gunslinger, swordsman, etc. I will say this now there won't be a mass amount of devil fruit users who are nearly impossible so don't make your character one of those. Also, the main character's crew is need of a gunslinger an swordsman for main parts)

**Skills- **(Are they a good navigator, cook, swimmer, cannon user, etc)

**Appearance-**

**Clothes-**

**History-**

**Family-**

**Goal-**

**Personality/Likes/Dislikes-**

**Weakness- **(Everyone has them just put some down so your character isn't one of those annoying unbeatable OC's)


	2. Chapter 2: Royalty and Crime

**Chapter One. Here is the new chapter, I have gotten a few OC's and if they don't appear in this chapter don't worry because they'll probably appear at one point. In this chapter there is one OC that does appear at the end so keep your eye out for them because they might be your's. **

"Well that wasn't even remotely a challenge" Bryson sighed heavily as his voice was filled with disappointment and his once excited eyes were filled with boredom as he finished tying up the two pirates who had confronted him only a few minutes ago. The two pirates were covered in bruises their eyes swollen shut and their faces a dark shade of purple as their once sinister smiles were missing a few parts now. Bryson released a loud yawn as he stood up and turned around to come face to face with the remaining member of the crew who were in the same state as the other two pirates who had gone grocery shopping.

"I don't think I have enough rope for all of them" Bryson mumbled lowly as only a few seconds after he easily defeated the two pirates the remainder of the crew who had been at the local bar arrived and without even taking a second look at their two defeated crew mates they attacked him. Needless, to say Bryson easily took care of the small rag tag pirate crew and was proud to declare that they were no longer a threat.

"Hey! You darn tooting no good pirate thugs, I'm here to put a end to your terror!" A voice rung out loudly as Bryson curiously looked around to find the source of the voice but was unable to find it. Finally, hearing three loud thumps on the side of the ship the young Marine Officer casually made him way across the ship stepping over the bruised up bodies of the pirates he had just defeated. Making his way over to the railing of the ship he peered over the side to find a group of men standing before him on the dock below.

Standing on the dock below him were about twelve men all of them wearing identical uniforms which consisted of black boots with dark blue pants on, they wore black long sleeved jackets which looked to hot and uncomfortable to wear, along with black gloves and each one of them had on a silver chest plate which bore their own scars from battles they probably had participated in. Yet, what caught Bryson's attention the most was the thirteenth figure who stood the closest to the ship banging his hand against it creating a loud noise. The man looked to be about twenty years old and was on the scrawny side, he had long dirty blonde hair with a pair of baby blue eyes that were hidden by a pair of red sun glasses, and he had peach colored skin. He wore a dark blue suit with dark blue dress pants which looked brand new, he had on a pink button up shirt under it with a black tie, and a pair of black dress shoes that were so shiny that Bryson could see his own face.

"Can I help you funny dressed, gentleman?" Bryson called out curiously as he rested both his arms on the railing and casually starred down upon the men. At first the twelve uniformed men were the only ones to notice him as the man in the suit just continued to bang on the side of the ship calling out to the all ready defeated pirates. After, about a minute of watching the suited man bang on the ship one of the uniformed men finally grew the heart informed him that someone was on boad the ship.

"What do you mean there's someone on the ship?" The man in suit said slightly shocked as the nearest uniformed man whispered lowly into his ear causing the once peach colored skin of his to turn a bright red and with no warning his lanky legs began to shake. Slowly, turning around to face Bryson the man suddenly released a ear piercing girly scream of terror as Bryson jokingly grinned at him as he waved at him.

"Kill him! Kill the pirate!" The man cried out in horror as the school girl scream of terror quickly followed his rash and fear filled order.

"Pirate?" Bryson said slightly confused by what he was being called.

"Um... Sir, if you take another look then you'll notice that he's no pirate" One of the uniform men explained nervously as the on watching civilians all sweat dropped upon the stupidity of the man. Slowly, lifting his head to face Bryson the man suddenly noticed the Marine hat and jacket that Bryson wore.

"Um... Of course, it was a test to see how aware you men were and you all passed... Uh... Very well" The man stuttered as he nervously tried to cover up for his stupidity but no one was falling for it except for two of the uniformed men who secretly high five each other in the back of the group causing Bryson to wink at them; playing along.

"So, do you mind if I ask who you men are and why you're dressed like that?" Bryson called out still hanging over the side of the railing as his light brown eyes went from man to man waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Oh yes, dear me how rude. My name is Lex Bordeaux! Son of Marcus Bordeaux! Grandson of Ronald Bordeaux! Great-Grandson of Henry Bordeaux! Great-Great..." The man called out proudly as he spun in a circle shouting the names of his ancestors loudly and proudly his girlish scream now a loud and proud; but still girly.

"You're kind of creepy" Bryson stated as he was suddenly standing on the dock with the group of men. Coming around with another full 360 spin Lex came face to face with the Marine Officer causing him to jump back in fear and sending himself falling into the sea below the dock.

"Does he do this often?" Bryson asked one of the uniformed men who was stripping himself of his gear so he could go in after, Lex.

"Way to often" The man muttered lowly as Lex's face shot out of the water screaming terror as he cursed never taking swimming lessons.

* * *

><p>With Lex rescued from his on accidental attempt on his own life Bryson explained how he had taken care of the pirates who had been terrorizing the port for the past few weeks, and with Lex very impressed he offered to bring the Marine back to his town which was located only a few miles away. Using Lex's carriage to take them to the near by town the group arrived within the hour and to Bryson's amazement Lex's so called home was huge as it towered over the town acting like a watch tower for the whole island.<p>

"That thing looks like a Marine base" Bryson gasped shocked that his newly made friend lived in the large mansion in which his family had owned for years.

"That's because it use to be one, silly head" Lex called out from the front of the group as he casually strolled down the main road of the town with his armed guards as he would take whatever he wanted from the tables of local shop owners. Bryson simply assumed he was some sort of royal family member and that his family were the protectors of the town, so he didn't ask any questions upon this sight.

"First off, don't ever call me silly head ever again and second of all; what do you mean it was a Marine base?" Bryson asked curiously as he was slightly confused by what Lex had just told him about the so called, family mansion.

"It's a long story that would best be described by my father... Who happens to be the son of Ronald Bordeaux!" Lex cried out loudly as he was about to spin when Bryson grabbed him by the shoulder and just simply shook his head at him signaling him to stop the act before it was to late.

"I thought Marines were good guys!" A voice cried out as Bryson spun around to come face to face with a young eight year old boy whose face was bright red from screaming.

"Get lost brat before things get nasty" Lex barked at the kid as he pointed at his twelve armed guards who annoyingly glared upon the boy with rage. With this the boy ran off in fear leaving a utterly confused Bryson.

"The kid is the local jokster, don't mind him. Just last week he excused me of being to hands on with the local guardsmen" Lex explained as he threw one arm around Bryson's shoulder and smiled oddly at him as he did so. Bryson nervously pulled his arm off him and took a large step to the side trying to avoid any type of physcial contact with the man; who he regretted meeting.

"Isn't that crazy, me being to hands on with the guardsmen" Lex repeated nervously as he realized all the glares he was gaining from the on watching civilians and guards.

* * *

><p>"This place is fancy" Bryson muttered lowly as he stood within a large room in the heart of the mansion his eyes examining every rare piece of art that lined against the walls and pillars of the room. Standing guard was at least twenty men all in the same uniform and armed with rifles and spears with the occasional saber. At the end of the large room was a set of stairs leading up to a platform in which two large red chairs sat, sun light from the sky light shinning down upon the platform.<p>

Suddenly, a large wooden door slammed opened from behind him and storming in came a large man who was at least seven feet tall and in his mid forties. The man wore a pair of baggy black pants that were held up by a belt with an diamond platted belt buckle, he wore a white button up shirt with only half of it buttoned up, and a long red jacket with gold trimming that was draped over his shoulders. The man had wrinkles upon his face but not many, he had redish brown hair and a scruffy looking beard to along with it. Trailing behind him was Lex along with about four guards who slammed the doors closed to the room and escorted the two men to the platform nether one of them even paying attention to Bryson.

The large man sat down grumbling lowly to himself as one of the guards offered him a ham which was almost the same size of Bryson himself. Lex on the other hand was given a gold platter with a small buttered up bread with a small salad and a cup of tea on the side. Bryson smirked lowly at how indifferent the two men were causing the large man to suddenly notice his existence.

"Who is this man?" The large man muttered loudly under his breathe as he swallowed down a large chunk of the ham some of the juices streaming down his chin and into his beard.

"Daddy! This is the fantastic man who defeated those cruel and unforgiving Tsunami Pirates who were staying at the town to the South of us! He's a big strong Marine!" Lex explained loudly as he was about to jump out of his seat upon the mentioning of Bryson which caused Bryson's skin to crawl slightly.

"Don't you mean those weak and pathetic pirates who I sent you to take care of a few weeks ago! How are you even going to take my spot as leader if you can't even take care of small bite pirates!" Lex's father roared angrily as Bryson remembered whose name was, Marcus. Bryson watched in amusement as Lex coward in fear upon his father's outburst and with great force Marcus slammed his half eaten ham into the guard who had delivered him in sending the guard crashing off the platform.

"They were barely even a challenge anyways" Bryson called out as Marcus quickly turned his attention to the Marine Officer his eyes scanning him head to toe.

"What's your name, Marine?' Marcus asked curiously.

"Commander. Bryson Walker" Bryson simply said as he was very proud with his title at such a young age.

"Who sent you here?" Marcus asked as he sat back in his chair cracking his knuckles as the jewelry he wore shinned brightly within the sun light from above.

"I came upon this island all by myself I'm not one of those Marine Officers who goes around with a huge crew. I'm more like a self motivated Marine who has been given the authority to collect my own crew upon my own taste of warriors. Not many Marines prefer to do this but I've decide to take this chance to see the world when I received my promotion" Bryson explained as he casually strolled across the room poking the near by artifacts curiously and then moving on to the next one; not noticing the guards who were jumping to save the artifacts that he had been knocking over.

"So, you have came to this island to clear it of any crime?" Marcus asked curiously as a large grin appeared upon his face.

"It seems like it, Big Guy. Oddly enough, I don't remember hearing anything of about any royalty being located on this island that acts as the local guards. I should probably use your snail radio so I could radio into the nearest Marine base and inform them that you guys have this place taken care of" Bryson explained as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and with his hands behind his neck he looked up at Marcus who was given him a odd look.

"How about instead I reward you handsomely for defeating those pirates my son was to idiotic to take care of and then I offer you spot within my Guard" Marcus explained as he stood up from his chair grinning as he folded his arms showing off his truly threatening muscular body.

"I hate to disappointment you Big Boy and leave you with that son of your's, but I'm very loyal to the Marines. I must decline your offer" Bryson explained as upon these words every guard surrounded him their spears and rifles aimed upon him. Bryson looked around completely confused by what had just happened as he watched nervously as Lex swagged down the stairs with a flintlock pistol in his grasp.

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't have you radioing in any Marine base. I've paid off far to many people to stay in power here and I'm not about to let some pathetic Officer like you get in the way of my power!" Marcus roared angrily as he slammed his fist down onto the platform shaking the whole room and sending two fo the guards on the platform crashing into the floor below.

"Daddy's angry, soldier boy" Lex whispered lowly as he spun his flintlock pistol between his fingers carelessly causing a few of the guards to flinch in fear of another accidental shot mistake which had obviously happened a lot.

"Take him to the cell where that other Marine is being held!" Marcus roared loudly as his booming voice echoed.

"There's another Marine here! Let him go you bastard!" Bryson roared angrily as he rushed forward shocking all the guards and with Lex in the way he delivered a lightening quick round house kick to the spoiled son. Lex released a loud girly scream as he was sent flying across the room and knocking over several other guards. Preparing to take out his tonfas Bryson prepared to rush forward, but stopped as he noticed about twenty other guards rush into the room.

"Nice kick, the boy needed it" Marcus laughed lowly as with this Bryson was taken away by the guards and sent to the lower level of the building down to the prison cell.

* * *

><p>Bryson felt his body hit the ground with great force as he was thrown into the prison cell with great force and followed by this was the ear piercing searching sound of the cell door slamming shut. At first Bryson didn't bother getting up until he heard a loud cough echo lowly from across the cell causing him to look up and come face to face with another man.<p>

The man was nineteen years old the same age as Bryson and he his body was covered in cuts that were slowly healing up with bruises that were scattered all across his body. He seemed to be just slightly shorter then Bryson maybe by two inches or so, and he was rather skinny but still had a muscular look to him. He had long black hair that reached his ears and his brown eyes weakly starred upon Bryson. He wore a pair of worn out jeans and a blood stained white tee shirt. Yet, what caught Bryson's attention the most was what was missing.

"You're missing your arm, man!" Bryson cried out loudly as it took a few seconds to ntoice that his left arm from the shoulder down was gone.

"Thanks! I hadn't noticed!" The man shouted back annoyingly as he suddenly sunk his head lowly. Seeing the man's reaction Bryson started to chuckle loudly and as he did this the man at first looked at him as if he insane, but suddenly when he noticed what he was wearing he started laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Bryson cried out as he had forgotten why he had started laughing in the first place.

"You're a Marine... Like me" The man spat lowly as his right hand tensed up as it was chained to the wall.

"Commander. Bryson Walker, here at your rescue" Bryson said introducing himself as he stuck his ahnd out to shake the othe rman's hand, but quickly pulled back realizing with his right hand chained up it was useless to try.

"Names Lieutenant. Matthew Coraboine" The man said calmly as his eyes sparked with some sort of hope now upon realization that he had another Marine with him in the cell.

"I'm going to call you, Righty" Bryson said jokingly as Matthew just simply gave him a odd look but then grinned at the nickname he had just been given. It wasn't often he could joke with someone especially about something like missing his arm as most people seemed to avoid him upon sight at the left shoulder.

"So, when are we going to escape?" Matthew asked curiously as the two oft hem shared a grin.

**Hope you enjoyed it. The OC was sent in by CSpacian who also has a story about One Piece which I've read and is interesting. I'm aware there was not fightign except for that one kick, but next chapter there will be plenty of it. Also, I know what you're all thinking about the character Lex... Yes, I know he's pretty bad ass. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Memories

**Chapter Three. Sorry for the wait track season started this week so I've been mad busy but here is the new chapter. It is confirmed in this chapter that the story takes place in the North Blue and this chapter is pretty much just focusing on the newly arrived character, Matthew. Grammar mistakes might be more common then usual but it's late and I need to go to get some sleep.**

The prison cell was cold as the only source of sun light was being emitted from a small lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. Sitting around lazily were four guards all armed with rifles the only thing separating them from the two Marines was a set of iron prison bars. The prison hall had no windows, no sky light, and the only way in or out was a small wooden door located at the far end of the hall. Escaping would not be an easy task to complete.

"So, how did you lose your name you miss place it or something?" Bryson asked curiously as he broke the silence of the prison cell as Matthew had became oddly quiet after the realization that the four guards refused to even hear them out. Not to long ago Bryson had attempted to taunt the guards into picking a fight with them allowing them to escape, but it was at vain as the four guards were far from short tempered.

"Yes, I misplaced my arm. You do realize how idiotic that sounds?' Matthew muttered lowly as his moral had dropped rapidly upon the realization that hope of escaping might as well be a million miles away from them.

"It almost sounds as idiotic as being captured by a over sized man who thinks he's a King along with his very Flamboyant son" Bryson responded grinning at Matthew who just gave him a very confused look.

"For a Marine Officer you're kind of...um... Different" Matthew admitted as he was at awe how Bryson acted as in his history of being in the Marines he had never met any Officer quiet like him. Most of the Officers he met in his time of service were ether obsessed with ranks and medals, were power hungry, or took life way to seriously. Yet, out of all the Marines in the world he was stuck in a prison cell with little hope of escape with the most childlike Officer of them all. Yet, there was somethign about Bryson that drew his interest.

"Thanks! I prefer not being one of those up tight upper brass, probably why I've never set foot at HQ" Bryson stated as he rubbed his chin curiously at the thought why he had been stationed in the North blue since the first day of his training.

"You've never been to the Grand Line?" Matthew asked curiously as he was utterly shocked that a Officer of his rank had never even been trained at the Grand Line and yet been able to obtain the rank of Commander without doing so.

"Nope" Bryson chirped happily.

"What about your crew?" Matthew spat out as he had some hope that the Commander's crew would be searching for him.

"I don't have one. I decide a while back that I'd hand pick my own crew" Bryson explained as upon hearing these words Matthew's head sank lowly and his eyes sparkled with sorrow at the idea of never escaping. Matthew had plans and dreams, things that he could never accomplish being held prisoner in a place like this.

"We're doomed" Matthew growled angrily as his muscles tensed up upon speaking these words.

"If we're doomed when why not share the story of the missing arm with me, Righty" Bryson said with a shrug as he shuffled closer to Matthew his eyes warmly welcoming Matthew in an attempt to comfort the fellow Marine. Matthew released a loud sigh as he realized there was no turning down Bryson's request to hear his story which slightly shocked Matthew as not many people asked him about it.

"It happened when I was fifteen only a four years back, I as born and raised on the island of Rampuegen an island just North from where we are now. There the island was ruled by a royal family of warriors known as Knights, the island had an agreement with the Government that if they kept trade sufficient then royal family could stay in power. Every man on the island was allowed a chance at a young age to train to be a famed Royal Knight and at the age of thirteen I was accepted, almost unheard of accomplishment " Matthew started to explain as the memories of his home came flooding back into his mind all at once causing him to tense up slightly. Most of the memories were good but he had his fair share of nightmares. Sighing heavily Matthew looked up to lock eyes with Bryson and the once playful stare that was once in his eyes weer now filled with interest and seriousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years ago...<strong>

Matthew's eyes shut right open upon the ear piercing sound of a fiery explosion in the distance and his body flung upwards. His fingers ran deep through the warm sheets of his bed as his shirtless body was covered in a light sweat from the sudden panic that over took him within his slumber. His eyes nervously scanned the dark room but there was no source of what had created the explosion, until he peered through his bed room window beside his bed. In the heart of the city that surrounded the King's castle was a large burning fire which was rapidly swallowing the city below.

"What the-" Matthew muttered lowly under his breathe as his heart race increased upon this sight, but before he could finish his sentence his bedroom door slammed wide open. Standing within the doorway was a man decked out in silver platted armor and in one hand he grasped a long iron spear, his face was helmet-less and his face bore battle scars from years of combat.

"Father, what's going on?" Matthew asked curiously as he was utterly confused by what was occurring in the center of the city.

"We've been attacked my, son! All Knights have orders to gear up and head to the center of town as soon as possible!" He called out loudly as several other Knights raced down the hall passed Matthew's door their destination the same as the others. Matthew could see the horror within his father's eyes, something he had only seen a few times when he'd tell old fairy tells of a feared warrior. The warrior who everyone feared was said to be a myth by the name of the Black Knight, but there had been rumors that this so called myth had been spotted within the Grand Line slaying unfortunate Pirates and Marines who came upon him.

"Pirates?" Matthew spat out as he jumped out of bed and quickly started to throw on the nearest shirt as refused to miss out on his chance to make the kingdom proud.

"No, it's him... The Black Knight" These words hit Matthew like a ton of bricks as he stopped in his tracks and froze up upon these words that his father had spoken.

"It can't be true, he's just a legend" Matthew whimpered lowly as the memories of the stories he had heard as a child were returning to him. Matthew remembered some of the other knights talking about how the Black Knight could sink a whole ship with one cut of his blade and how even the most fierce warriors would coward before him.

"I fear the stories are true my son... The Black Knight, is here and he wants the King's blood" Matthew watched as his father shook his head lowly as the bloodly cries of the wounded echoed loudly throughout the halls of the , a explosion ripped through the air and the whole castle shook violently causing Matthew to drop down to his knees as his father grasped the doorway's frame tightly.

"He's in the castle! He's heading towards the Throne room!" A voice cried out loudly as Matthew and his father locked eyes both of them realizing how quickly the situation had developed.

"Son, get on your armor and meet me at the Throne room!" Matthew's father ordered loudly before he ran off the two sharing a brief moment of eye contact before his father disappeared with lightening quick speed leaving the fifteen year old Knight standing alone in his room. At first, Matthew was to afraid to even move from where he stood but after hearing several blood filled cries of pain he realized that he could no longer stand around while his comrades were being slaughtered.

"I have to help them" Matthew growled angrily as he kicked open his closet door to find his personalized armored. The armor was a standard steel material with his won personalized baby blue stars which were scattered across the armor to give it a personal look to it. Matthew wasted no time putting his armor on as he made sure the leather straps were on securely and with this he pulled out his weapon of choice. Holding firmly in his hands was his favorite type of weapon which was a large bladed katana also known as a Nodachi; which could be wielded with one or two hands.

"Time to show them how strong I've gotten" Matthew spat angrily as he spun the sword rapid with his left hand grinning at how skilled he had became with wielding the blade with his left hand. Realizing he was wasting precious time Matthew picked up his traditional family helmet and slowly placed it upon his head, his face being hidden by the helmet so he would show no emotion when facing the enemy.

"What do you think you're doing, boy" A deep raspy voice muttered lowly from behind Matthew causing him to spin around in fear. Standing in the doorway was a large dark figure covered head to toe in midnight black armor. The figure stood at about 7"3 but his armor made him look even larger then what eh actually was, his face was exposed due to the lack of a helmet, and his eyes were a light yellow said to be tainted by his cruelty. The man had pale white skin with two crimson red markings running from his eyes to his chin that resemble arrows, he had long black hair that ran down to his back, and his canine teeth were oddly sharper then usual.

"Y-You're the..." Matthew stuttered as he struggle to speak the words but was unable.

"The Black Knight? Yes, that is the name given to me by the Government but all of hell knows me more as; Rabus the Slayer!" His voice boomed loudly as he slammed both his arms into the doorway smashing down the whole wall that once stood there. Matthew watched in horror at this display of strength and what horrified him the most was the blood that dripped off his armor.

"W-What d-di-did you do with the K-King?" Matthew demanded lowly as Rabus just gave him a devilish grin.

"He is among the dead in the throne room along with the rest of the pathetic Knights who call themselves warriors" Rabus spat angrily as he smashed his foot down upon a near by lifeless body of a fellow knight. The amount of pressure that Rabus had applied easily squashed the human head, leaving a disgusting look displayed on Matthew's face.

"Father... Mother... The King" Matthew whimpered as he realized that everyone he once knew and loved weer now dead. Everyone was dead and it was because of this man!

"You bastard!" Matthew roared angrily as he charged at Rabus his blade held in his left hand as he charged at the murderous man who was soaked in the blood of his comrades.

"This is not a game, kid!" Rabus laughed widely as he landed a single punch upon Matthew's torso and with this mighty hit the young Knight was sent flying through the room. Smashing into the opposite wall Matthew could feel the stone and the support beams behind him break upon contact as he was thrown right out of the castle itself. Matthew released a loud cry of pain as he flew through the dark night air blood escaping from his dry lips as he felt his chest plate go inwards into his chest from the punch that Rabus had delivered.

Matthew released another blood filled cry of pain as his back slammed into the roof top of a near by building and with great force he rolled across the roof top blood now gushing from his chest as his armor dug deep into his own body. Losing hold of his own weapon Matthew watched as it slid across the roof top out of his reach and with one final roll he felt his face slam down onto the roof leaving a large dent as his body finally stopped rolling.

"Everyone you once knew it dead! Your father, your mother, your Kind, your comrades, and the peaceful citizens who cried for mercy!" Rabus laughed widely as he launched himself high into the air his body turning into a shadow as it entered the view of the moon. With great speed Rabus hurdled his body towards the roof top and with great force he smashed into the building.

"Wh-" Matthew began to cry out but it was to late as the whole building fell under the forceful tackle of Rabus. Matthew scrambled to his feet in a desperate attempt to flee the collapsing building, but it was hopeless. Matthew's body dropped to the ground below him along with chunks of stone from the building and with gerat force he smashed into the ground.

_Everything became black._

Matthew gasped for air as his vision finally returned to him and although everything was blurry he could tell he was pinned against the ground by a large chunk of the building's chimney. Placing his hands against the rough remains of the chimney Matthew struggled to lift it off of him, but it was useless. He was to tired and beat up to do any sort of physical work. Sighing heavily he slowly began to dig the dirt from under him in a desperate attempt to free himself, but it was to late. Emerging from the smoke was Rabus his yellow eyes already locked upon Matthew as he spun a large butcher knife like sword.

"Wake up, kid! I'm not done with you!" Rabus roared angrily as he pulled a black cannon ball like weapon from his belt and lightening a small fuse on it he threw it at the trapped Knight.

_It's a __bomb_ Was the last thought that entered Matthew's mind before the cannon ball went off shrapnel ripping into his armor as a thick black smoke engulfed his body. Pain surged through his body as he felt the chimney no longer pinning him down but the pain of the explosion was enough to nearly kill him. Realizing his sword was lost in the debris Matthew pulled out his combat knife from hsi belt and preparing for the worst he stood up.

"Where are you?" Matthew cried out angrily as his eyes nervously scanned the area he was surprised to see Rabus appeared. Giving Rabus not time to attack Matthew charged forward screaming loudly as he held his knife at hand prepared to kill the murderer of his family.

"Not so fast" Rabus said lowly with a loud yawn as he simply slashed his blade upwards and with this one simple slash Matthew dropped to the ground.

"I c-can't f-feel my arm" Matthew groaned in pain as his face was face down in the dirt his eyes watering from the pain as his fingers dug deep into the dirt. Matthew slowly lifted his face from the dirt as blood was now dripping from his lips even more then before. His eyes slowly scanned his surrounding area and what he noticed laying on a few feet from him was...

His left arm.

"My arm!" Matthew cried out as he hadn't noticed at first but his left arm had been cut off completely from the shoulder down.

"You weakling! You could never kill me, nether-less lay a hand on me! At least the others died with honor, you're just a brat trying to play hero!" Rabus laughed loudly as he slammed his right foot down on Matthew's back and gripping his back armor he ripped it right off. Matthew had no idea what he was planning on dooing and at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to die now.

"Just kill me" Matthew cried lowly hoping it would be quick and painless.

Suddenly, pain surged through his body as he felt a hot blade dig into his back and slowly run down creating what felt lie some sort of letter. Matthew continued to cry out in pain as Rabus seemed to be carving something in his back, amused by the pain he was delivering to the young Knight. Finally, after unbearable amount of pain Matthew passed out right there and then.

* * *

><p>Bryson's reaction wasn't what Matthew expected as the Marine Commander seemed amused by the story more then scared, or even feeling any type of sorrow for him. Matthew's breathing had picked up throughout the story telling and his eyes became watery upon mentioning his father, but at no point did he take Bryson's offers to stop telling the story.<p>

"What did he carve into your back?" Bryson asked curiously as he seemed to have been scutting closer and closer throughout the story until he was face to face with Matthew. Realizing now that he knew about his scar he might as well show Bryson and with this he slowly began to turn his back towards the Commander. Only slightly healed, were the words 'WEAK' carved into Matthew's upper back. Turning to face Bryson again Matthew was expecting a see the Marine all excietd and impressed with the battle scar, but instead he turned to face a beyond pissed off Commander.

"Bryson, are you alright?" Matthew asked as he was never expecting to see the go happy Marine to ever even consider acting in this serious manner.

"That bastard had no right to do that to you. How dare he decide who should be labeled weak and who should deserves the title of, strong" Bryson growled angrily as he stood up tall his eyes filled with rage as he turned his back upon Matthew and stormed over to the prison cell door.

"Hey, you back away from there!" One of the guards called out as he rushed over to the prison door his rifle now aimed upon Bryson as he slowly approached.

"Let us out" Bryson growled angrily as the guard annoyingly placed the barrel of his rifle between the prison bars in hope he could scare the Marine to back away. With no warning Bryson shot forward grabbing the barrel of the rifle he pulled it towards him sending the guard crashing face first into the bars. Ripping the rifle from the grasp of the guard Bryson fired a single shot into the cell door's lock. Giving the three other guards no time to react he launched himself forward using the rifle like a club and with ease he took out the three remaining guards.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Matthew cried out.

"I had to make sure you were worth rescuing and from what I heard you're ten times the man the guy who did that to you" Bryson growled as he pulled out a set of keys from one of the guard's belt.

**I'm still accepting characters for the story but if you want your OC to be part of the main crew then start sending in roles that are needed. Like cook, shipwright, sniper/gunslinger, doctor, and so on. Review!**


End file.
